Fanged love or not!
by buttercupXbutch5
Summary: Vampire fic! It's a new idea I've got going on, it isn't your normal vampire fic (I hope!) Anyway, please give it a try! Mostly Buttercup/Greens, but there are still some Reds and Blues in it! R&R!
1. Not so good news

**Hello! I know, I know, I still haven't even got to the good part of my other stories but I just had this idea and I had to write it before someone stole it. Yes, I am looking at you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

A wide dining room had white walls and paintings of people from the XVI century. The table could easily hold a party of 20, but the clean and elegant carvings in the ivory table, roof, and chimney depicted that parties weren't usually held in this room. It was simply beautiful. However, it could have been more beautiful if heavy, silky burgundy drapes weren't covering the floor-to-roof windows. The light that the sun should've let in was replaced by the dim lighting of a golden chandelier that illuminated three young girls whilst having their breakfast.

The first had orange hair put in a side braid. She had cotton candy pink eyes. Her outfit were jeans and a bright pink blouse. She had dangle earrings the shade of her blouse and sandals.

The second to her left was a blonde headed girl with light sky blue eyes. Her hair was arranged in a messy bun. She was wearing a blue blouse with a Hello Kitty in it and it said "CUTE", a pair of white leggings, blue Converse and a blue heart shaped necklace.

The one across from both had pitch-black middle length hair that reached her mid back because she hadn't done any hairdo in it. Her attire consisted of a white loose blouse with graffiti green letters that read "What the Hell", skinny black jeans and green Converse.

The three of them sat quietly eating the eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and juice buffet that was set in front of them. It seemed as if the only sound was their breathing and cutlery clinking until the huge mahogany doors opened to reveal a man with dark grey hair and grey eyes.

"Good morning, girls." The man said with a warm smile in his face.

"Good morning, Dad." The redhead answered.

"Blossom.-"

"Hi, Daddy." The blonde said.

"Bubbles."

"Pops." The raven haired girl saluted.

"Buttercup." He kissed each of the girls foreheads.

"Care to join us?" Blossom asked.

"I would love to, my dears, but actually I just came to inform you about something the Assembly told me today."

"What is it?" Buttercup asked with a full mouth.

"Buttercup, manners." Her father warned. She gulped down her food and muttered.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, as I was saying, I have just been informed of about something very important that rather concerns you." The girls turned to the man notciing the seriousness in his voice.

"Is Buttercup getting punished for what she did to that boy?" Bubbles asked, remembering the time her older sister nearly killed a guy that complimented her looks.

"Hey, on my defense, he deserved it." Buttercup answered.

"I'm sure he did, anyhow that isn't it," Buttercup put her forehead in her hands out of relief. "The Assembly said that you girls might wanna start packing."

"Why?" Blossom asked concerned. The man sighed and, as fast as he could, he spoke.

"You have been ordered to go out and look for your mates." Sadly for him his three offspring heard perfectly, the middle child reacting by spitting the juice she had sipped a moment ago.

"What?" The same asked. "We're sixteen they can't do that!"

"Yes, I thought we could choose when we wanted to look for mates." Bubbles added. Blossom nodded along her younger sisters' ideas.

"Actually, like you are my daughters you are expected to follow the tradition and look for your mates _exactly_ at the age of sixteen. Plus, you have to set the example for the other girls."

"And there's nothing we can do?" Buttercup asked hoping with all her will that there was.

"I'm sorry but there isn't." The trio sighed in defeat.

"And where are we supposed to go then? Blossom asked.

"That's the thing, uh, you see the Assembly also decided that you go look for your mates among the..." He couldn't find the words to voice it out to his girls. He couldn't do this to them.

"Among what, werewolves?" Blossom guessed, knowing that vampire and werewolf mating wasn't common nor desired by the government, but her and her sisters did have very good friends in their population.

"No, you are going to go with..." He took a deep breath and said:

"Humans."

"What?!" Buttercup yelled pushing her chair back so hard it made a dent on the wall.

"I'm sorry, but the Assembly has made a decision." Bubbles was crying on Blossom's shoulder, she stroke her younger sister's hair soothingly.

"Can't you do something? I mean, you are the boss of all of them." Blossom thought out loud.

"I wish I could, but it was a majority's vote." Their father explained. None of the three sisters said anything because they were all doing different things. One was crying a river, another was thinking of a way out of the situation, and the last was pacing furiously thinking of the most painful ways to torture a person or many for that matter.

"Girls, remember, you are just looking for mates, that doesn't mean you are going to find them there."

"We better not, so I can go and kick all of the Assembly's asses."

"Buttercup, language." Her father warned. Not even on the hardest of times he lost his diplomacy and strict no-cursing-while-I'm-present rule.

"Whatever, I'm still _so_ wearing my fangs out." Buttercup stated.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" Buttercup complained.

"Because you will put everyone in danger that way." The man reasoned.

"But from what you've told us about humans, they are the ones that have always endangered _us_!" Blossom and Bubbles nodded, agreeing, scared but aware that if someone were to make sure humans wouldn't harm a hair on their heads, it was Buttercup.

"I wasn't talking about the humans." The man said, fixing his tie.

"How can she affect us by wearing her fangs out?" Bubbles asked, hoping her father would let her sister do so so she could feel safer among those monsters.

"The explanation is in what Buttercup said. In the past humans have always been determined to wipe us out of the face of earth. But now we are just a tale or a thing they use for scaring children and in 5-star rated TV. If I let her wear her fangs out she won't only endanger you but our whole species." Blossom and Bubbles saw their father's point now but Buttercup was nowhere near there.

"Please!" She wined.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

Buttercup positioned herself in a fighting stance and did the expected. She showed her fangs.

"Please with the fangs?" Buttercup said with arrogance in her voice. This was a usual line for Buttercup. In her language this meant "Say yes or I knock you out right here, right now." His father did do the unexpected because instead of rolling his eyes or grounding her, he mirrored her movement and mimicked her tone.

"No with the fangs?" He caught Buttercup off guard but she straightened herself up faster than her father and sisters expected. Still, she didn't move. Why? She didn't know herself.

"Come on. Attack." He ordered. The three sisters had never seen their father fight. Even if they had trained their whole lives, they knew Buttercup was strong, very strong. But they wondered and worried that she had gotten that treat from their father. "I see, you're scared that I'll defeat you."

"I am scared, yes. Scared I might kill you." Her voice was threatening, but as threatening as one can get when their talking to a parent. Neither of them attacked, and the two other girls flinched every time one of them even moved a muscle.

The two younger girls were prepared for the battle that was to come when Buttercup moved straight to their father. But they suddenly noticed that she wasn't charging, no, she was walking, calmly even, like a stroll down the park. She stood in front of him, he stood straight and Buttercup put her hand on her dad's shoulder, looked at him straight in the eye and said.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but you are going to let me wear my fangs out." As soon as the words came out of her mouth Blossom was between both of them and snapping her fingers in front of the man's face.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up, dad!" She yelled right in his face while he spoke.

"Yes, Buttercup, you ca.. What happened?" The man woke up from the trance his daughter had put him in.

"Buttercup used her powers on you." The elder sibling said, glaring accusingly at Buttercup.

"I had to. I couldn't fight you." Buttercup explained. "You're with me, right, Bubbles?" She looked at the youngest. Her alibi apparently wasn't good enough because the blonde shook her head no disappointingly.

"Now you are definitely not wearing your fangs out." He finished. "I have to go and so do you, get your suitcases ready, you're leaving in three hours." He parted to the door but his ginger daughter stopped him.

"And what we are just going to walk around until we find the humans? And when we find them what do we do, sleep in a park?"

"No, the jet will be waiting for you and when you get there someone in the airport will guide you to your new quarters." He looked back and walked to his daughters that were now close together.

"Look out for them." He told the eldest.

"Don't let them fight too much."-He told the youngest.

He stood before Buttercup who looked down at her shoes, ashamed for her earlier actions. He took her chin in his hand and looked at her in the eye. "Don't let anyone hurt them. And if they do, kick their asses." The four of them smiled like the happy family they were. After he kissed and hugged each of them he left, tears escaping his eyes once the doors were closed, dreading that anything could happen to his beloved children even if he knew they could easily take care of themselves like they always had since their mother died.

* * *

Exactly three hours later they met in the front gates ready to board the jet. They boarded and one of the housekeepers, Martinika, who was like their second mother, informed them that the rest of their belongings would be sent to them fairly soon. The petite, wrinkled woman kissed the three beloved foreheads and went into the house before they could see her crying.

"Ready?" Blossom asked a step before completely going in. The other two just nodded sadly. They finally boarded, reluctance in their every step. The trio sat in close spots, each doing what they liked most, Blossom reading, Buttercup listening to music and Bubbles drawing. Buttercup looked up at her sisters without them noticing and remembered what her father said. That memory triggering another more painful one.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_A young five year old attacked a dummy set before her. Not only kicking and punching but sneaking up to it, biting and throwing stuff a normal five year old shouldn't be allowed to even look at. Recently, her two sisters had been injured because some other kids were bullying them and hitting them, she was mad because she wasn't with them, she was in the woods, training. She was so busy getting her rage onto the dummy that she didn't notice a woman entering the room she was currently in._

_"If you keep hitting that dummy, it won't be able to make it." The woman said. She had light brown hair and her amethyst violet eyes glistened with love and joy._

_"That's what I was going for." The little girl answered. Her jade green eyes full of hate and determination._

_"Why?" The woman asked with curiosity._

_"Because if I can't destroy a dumb dummy, how do you expect me to be a good vampire?" The young one answered, still not looking at the woman._

_"Buttercup Allona Grigorov. I know you better than anyone and I know there's more to that."_

_"Okay. I feel bad that I couldn't help my sisters." She finally looked up and stared at her mother's beautiful, understanding eyes._

_"There was nothing you could do to help them."_

_"Yes I could have been there and saved them." The girl said, almost yelling._

_"Buttercup, trust me, when you are able to help them and save them, you are going to. It's in your blood."_

_"You promise?" The little girl asked looking up at her mother happily._

_"I promise, but if you promise me something back." The woman said kneeling in front of her daughter._

_"Anything." The girl answered, putting her arms on her mother's shoulders._

_"You promise that when the time _does_ come you will protect you and your sisters no matter what?" The girl didn't have to think twice about her answer._

_"Promise." They hugged and let all their worries go while they held one of the people they cared the most about._

* * *

Buttercup looked once more at her sisters and thought:

_"I won't break my promise, mom, even if it's the last thing I do."_

* * *

**Yep, that's it. Do I love it? Yes, yes I do, but what I really care about right now is:**

**Did you love it? Hope you did anyway, R&amp;R!**

**See ya later and don't be a faker!  
**


	2. Another vampire?

**(looks at story traffic stats while drinking juice) (looks at reviews for this story and immediately spits it out) 3 reviews?! ok I know it wasn't great but come on! You know what? I forgive you and I thank the people who reviewed. Enjoy the story and you owe me a juice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

Chapter 2

**_Normal P.O.V_**

After the two hour sixteen minute fly the three girls hopped off the plane, went to get their suitcases and waited for the person that was supposedly going to pick them up. They hadn't talked since they boarded the jet and the silence was becoming unbearable.

"So, where are we?" Buttercup asked. The three looked around. Something caught Blossom's eye and she answered.

"California."

"No way!" Bubbles squealed, calling some unwanted attention.

"Bubbles, sweetie, what part of keeping a low profile don't you get?" Blossom whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry, but if we're in California that means we can go to Disneyland." Bubbles answered sheepishly.

"Seriously, Bubbles?" Blossom answered, looking at her blonde sister with raised eyebrows.

"She's right you know, it would be fun to go. Plus, we've never been out of the territory. It could be nice." Buttercup answered, Bubbles was surprised that she was the one to have her back because her hotheaded, arrogant sister rarely did that.

"Whatever. We still don't know what the plan is going to be, so, in the mean time, no fun." Blossom warned looking at Bubbles.

"Okay." Almost immediately her voice became as hushed as a whisper. "Girl approaching at 3 o'clock." At the same time, they turned their heads and looked at the mentioned girl. The girl had long chestnut brown hair and lavender colored eyes. She was wearing a lavender purple cut out heart back crop with light blue destroyed low rise denim jean shorts and black ankle boots. She smiled widely as she approached the girls.

"Hi!" The girl said. The three of them turned to her with quizzical looks. Well, two of them, because faster than one could register Bubbles was bouncing up with joy.

"Hi! I'm Bubbles, these are my sister-" She was cut off by Blossom.

"Bubbles, sweetie, this is a stranger, we don't go around introducing ourselves to strangers. And I shouldn't be repeating myself from a conversation we had when we were 8." Blossom stated, looking at the youngest with rebuke.

"Oh, I am so sorry, my name is Robin, I'm sixteen, I'm an only child and I'm a vampire." She stated the last one as if it were her favorite color. "And I'm here to take you to your new house."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Buttercup intervened, holding her chin in fake thought. The rest of the huddled girls, except the newcomer, laughed wholeheartedly. Robin didn't usually do that, in school she wasn't really popular nor liked. Her only friend had recently moved out of town and her laughter might as well have left with her to Wisconsin. These girls seemed like a new chance for her, and being vampires was a huge plus.

"Like this." She brought her head inside the huddle so no outsiders could see her when she showed her fangs. She kept explaining. "Your father found out about me being vampire, living in the city and everything so he thought it would be a good idea to send you girls with me."

"So what are we going to do while we're here?" Buttercup asked.

"Going to school, Northwale High School to be exact. Why, you girls never been to school?" Robin answered.

"Nope. Just lessons at home." Bubbles answered in her usual happy, bubbly way.

"What over here you would call homeschooling." Blossom added.

"Yeah," Robin started. "Anyway tomorrow is the first day of school so we have a lot to get ready. Come on." She grabbed the first suitcase that came in her way and started walking to the exit with the Grigorov trio hot on her tail. After about 5 minutes of walking they got on Robin's car with was by casualty a...

"Dear Lord, you have a Jeep Ranger!" Buttercup exclaimed. She looked at the car in awe, hugging it but barely being able to contain herself from kissing it.

"She's into cars?" Robin asked, inspecting Buttercup from head to toe.

"She likes many things, square shaped cars being one of them." Blossom answered.

"I don't know why, though, convertibles are so much cuter." Bubbles countered.

"Bubbles, sweetie, shut up." Buttercup stated not looking at her blonde headed sister.

"Come on girls, we still have to get all your stuff unpacked.-"

"I go on the passenger's seat." Buttercup called.

"But I'm the oldest." Blossom complained.

"First, you are the oldest by a minute and, second, I called it." Buttercup explained getting in the car. Blossom rolled her eyes and went to the back with Bubbles.

* * *

"Here we are." Robin announced once she exited the car. "Home sweet home."

"More like mansion sweet mansion and trust me I know about mansions, I lived in one." Buttercup interjected but not in a bragging manner, more like a matter-of-factly.

The outside of the house was a grey, but a happy kind of grey, light grey to be more exact. The material seemed like a marble-granite crossover. It's style was modern rectangularly shaped with a protrudent roof in each of the partitions in which the house seemed to be divided in. At the front entrance, where the door stood, the building was completely rectangular and was tallest part of the house. It had seven windows in an oddly arranged way. They walked in the house and were even more surprised. It was gorgeous! The walls and the floor were completely white and so shiny that they were glad they hadn't worn skirts. The grand hallway had a part cut off and had a huge, fancy tumbleweed in it. The living room was made up of two white leather sofas cornering an 80 inches flat screen TV. The dining room had 10 white leather chairs around a glass table that stood thanks to a white spiral form. In the center of the table was a beautiful single-orchid arrangement in a white vase. The spiral staircase led them to 4 white doors. They were so starstruck that none of them had even uttered a sound, except for the occasional 'wow', of course. Their eyes adjusted back to the normality of the doors so they were out of the shock by now.

"You live in this?" Bubbles mused.

"Actually, I didn't. This is my first time here as well." Robin answered, looking back at the stairs.

"Really? So that means Father exclusively bought this for us, instead of making stay in a little apartment attaching to the 'keeping a low profile' plan?' Blossom asked, mainly to herself.

"Man, your dad rocks." Robin said, finally looking at the girls.

"So which ones are our rooms?" Bubbles chirped.

"Might as well find out." Buttercup answered opening the door in front of her, which was the first one to the right.

The walls were lilac with a bit darker shade of purple lines ran across them. It had a 40 inch flat screen TV sitting on top of a white bureau packed with movies. There was a white door just like the one outside next to the it. But the most amazing part of the room was the bed. Well, bed/wardrobe/drawers. The wardrobe and the drawers were close together painted in white and lilac, but in front of it was a small staircase that led the floor to the top of the furniture, or, more accurately to the bed. The bed was simple white sheets with purple pillows.

Out of the quartet Robin was the one that seemed more excited about the room so they guessed it was hers. She squealed and started jumping around, enjoying her new room. She was so into it that she didn't notice the other girls leaving to go examine the other rooms.

They opened the next door to find light pink walls, so they immediately knew it was Blossom's room. It was completely different from Robin's. The bed was normal, in the floor, pink with white pillows, but it had a sort of dome over it filled with books. Well that was an understatement, all the room was full of books except for two white doors, the same TV set and a white desk with a pink chair with a laptop and some writing utensils. She ran to the bookcases to examine all her new acquired treasures.

Bubbles and Buttercup closed the doors knowing how her sister felt about being disturbed when she was with her books. They walked over to the next door wondering who would walk alone to her room.

The answer to that question was indeed, Buttercup.

The room's walls were white with something simulating to float around, of course, bubbles. The bed was simpler than two before, it was just white sheets and blue pillows but these were overwhelmed by all the stuffed animals put above them. The room also had drawings hanging around in the walls. Some were of scenes of nature and incredible views, but the majority were of clothes designs. She also had the same two doors as Blossom and the TV set, although she had a desk it wasn't like Blossom's because this one had drawing pencils and those sort of things.

Bubbles said goodnight to her sister leaving her to walk to her own room.

She walked in and have never felt more in her zone. The walls were light green and she also had the two doors and the TV set but in front of it sat a green and black bungee chair. The green bed with black pillows was against the wall to make space to a staircase that led to a small second floor. It was, in one word: awesome. It had posters of her favorite bands pasted on the walls but the most amazing part was that it had her instruments there. Her guitar, her drums, even the violin was there but made her the happiest was that in the corner sat her very first guitar. It was a normal acoustic guitar but Buttercup left her mark on everything so it had a green star in the body. She took it and strummed a few notes before unpacking.

Coincidentally, they met at the hallway in front of their rooms.

"Okay, you already unpacked so let's get through tomorrow's schedule." Blossom announced, but before she could continue Buttercup whined.

"Schedule?"

"Yes," Blossom said not wanting to deal with Buttercup at the moment. "So,as you may know each of us has their own bathroom so we'll take a wake up, take a shower and change on our own. We meet tomorrow at the kitchen at 6:25." Buttercup opened her mouth about to reproach about that ungodly hour but her older sister ignored her and kept on. "I want to be out of here at at least 6:45 since school starts at 7:00. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Robin and Bubbles answered happily. Buttercup did the same but instead of happily she muttered it.

"Good night, girls." Blossom said. They all answered and went back to their rooms waiting for tomorrow anxiously.

* * *

The next morning everyone did as told and was at the kitchen at exactly 6:25, others more reluctantly than others.

Bubbles was the first one to get to the kitchen. She was wearing a strapless dress that was blue in the torso and the skirt was black reaching her knees. She also wore black flats and a pair of blue dangle earrings.

She started to make breakfast for all of them, making Buttercup's favorite, scrambled eggs with sausage and bacon.

The next one to come was Blossom. She was wearing a pink ruffles, strapless blouse with jeggings and pink pumps. She also wore a pink bracelet and small pink earrings.

They said their good mornings waiting for the other girls to come.

Robin came in next wearing a purple silk blouse with skinny pants and purple flats. She accessorized herself with lilac earrings.

"Good morning, girls." The brunette said.

"Good morning." The other two answered.

"Here, these are your backpacks." She handed them two normal backpacks in blue and pink. She already had hers in her back and was left with only a green backpack.

"Where's Buttercup?" She asked.

"I guess sleeping." Bubbles answered while filling the plates.

"Buttercup _was_ sleeping comfortably but a damn alarm set up not by her, but by her older sister woke her up." Buttercup answered coming down the stairs.

"Good morning to you, too." Blossom said earning her a stuck out tongue from her raven haired sister.

"Whatever. Here's your backpack." Robin said. "Can we eat now?" Bubbles nodded and they sat down on the stools.

After they finished they went to the car and drove to their destination. They arrived and the three newcomers were amazed by the size of it all.

They stood in the doorway and, as if one, they muttered:

"Here we go.-"

* * *

**God, I hate describing stuff. It takes too long and it's a little useless. Plus, what do you think Robin's thing should be? Like Blossom is reading and leader, Buttercup fighting and music, Bubbles sweet and drawing and Robin wild and...you tell me on the reviews. Hope you liked! PLEASE R&amp;R!**

**See ya later and be a converter!**


	3. Gentlemen, yeah right!

**Hello! I think I already know what Robin's thing should be but I'm not going to bring it up just yet. Thanks for reading my story and a special shoutout for the people that reviewed, you are awesome! Read on!**

**LazyRocker: I'm so sorry I forgot to write what Buttercup was wearing but here it is. She was wearing a green, long button up shirt with a pocket in the chest, denim pants and light brown knee length boots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or RRB.**

Chapter 3

**_Normal P.O.V_**

The four girls entered the school grounds walking in the path that encircled the fields and led to the school's entrance.

"So, Robin, 'fess up. What do we have to know about this place?" Buttercup asked looking disgusted by some of the students that were laying down on the ground looking happy and braiding each other's hair.

"Okay. So there are many 'groups' here. Those for example are the happy lifers, or hippies. Those are the cheerleaders." She pointed to the squad that was practicing some kind of human pyramid. Meanwhile Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles became uneasy because they felt someone following them but they shrugged it off, remembering that there probably were packs of students walking behind them to get to school. "Those are the jocks." She gestured towards the guys and girls running laps or just sitting around throwing balls around and sports talking. "The dramatics." She pointed to the people acting or dressed in weird costumes. -The science geeks.- They turned the ones that were playing around with some robots."And the material girls or, how I like to call them, the bitches." They laughed and turned to a group of four girls. The first one had light brown hair, light skin and eyes that looked kind of dark pink. She was wearing a tight pink top that said 'cooler than you', denim shorts and pink converse. The second had short, black Afro hair, grass green eyes and tanned skin. She wore a tight light green and dark green striped shirt, short shorts and green flats. The next had light skin, arctic blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt, shorts and blue Vans. The last had black hair, light skin and ultramarine purple eyes. She was wearing a see-through white top, purple leggings and high top white converse. They four of them wore matching black leather jackets. "Emma, Madison, Lily and Ava."

"What makes them so bad? They seem nice." Bubbles said. Bubbles the one that always saw the good in people, of course it had to be her the one that said that.

"They used to be nice. That is until their parents started donating money to the school and let's just say it got to their heads." Robin explained.

"They're sisters?" Blossom asked looking at them from head to toe.

"Oh no, they've just been friends since like they were born. So some people actually believe they are sisters." She was about to talk about the school when four tall, muscular figures appeared in front of our favorite quartet.

"You forgot the most handsomests of all." A guy with chestnut brown hair and dark lavender eyes said. He was wearing a purple shirt with a black vest over it and black pants. The next guy had orange hair and blood red eyes. He was wearing a check patterned black and white shirt with red pants. The one to his right had black hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing a green hooded vest with denim pants. The last had blonde hair and navy blue eyes. He was wearing a blue and white check patterned shirt with shorts.

"Get over yourself, Mitch." Robin said trying to be overpowering but the wild blush spreading on her cheeks showed otherwise. While Robin was blushing and Buttercup and Bubbles were just listening and watching, Blossom was doing the same, but, in the inside, she was bothered, and it wasn't because of the extremely handsome redhead staring her down, no, she was bothered by the grammatical error Mitch had just committed.

"Girls, these are the King brothers Mitch, Brick, Butch and Boomer. Guys, these are Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles, the Grigorov sisters." The seven of them waved. "They are so not the most handsome guys here."

"I'm so sorry to put you down, Robin, but we are." Mitch said shrugging with a fake pained look on his face.

"Yeah right. Girls let's go, I still need to show you around." Robin said trying to move around Mitch.

"What about if we go with you?" Brick suggested looking at Blossom.

"I don't mind." The female redhead answered. She looked at Robin looking for confirmation, but she turned to Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Sure!" Bubbles beamed. The three looked at Buttercup which just shrugged, so they took it as a yes. The boys let the girls go first and walked into the building.

"First we have to go to the main office so you can get you schedules." They nodded and continued talking unaware of the conversation going on behind them.

"They're hot, I'll give them that." Butch said coldly, but couldn't help but eyeing Buttercup.

"The blonde's nice." Boomer added but more to himself than to everyone.

"Nah, the read head's better." Brick stated.

"Is that really all you think about?" Mitch asked irritated because they snapped him out of thinking about Robin, but no one had to know that.

"Oh please, like you haven't been thinking that ever since you met Robin." Butch said incredulously.

"Not the same." Mitch countered.

"Of course it is the same." Brick said.

"No, no, no." Mitch shook his index finger from side to side. "It's different because I actually know Robin and I know that she is super awesome."

"Sure, you know her, but this girls just have something about them that let's you know they're super awesome too." Boomer explained.

"Oh, so now you just sense awesome people, that's new." Mitch said sarcastically.

"Takes one to know one." Butch answered and high-fived his blonde and red headed brothers.

The eight of them stopped at the main office. The newcomers gave in their names and got their schedules, but Robin snatched them from their hands and analyzed them.

"Okay so all of us have different first, third, fourth and eighth period. Good news are we have second and lunch together, Blossom and Buttercup you have sixth together, I have that one with Bubbles and Blossom and I have seventh together as well as you two." She pointed to the blonde and the raven haired.

"Great, can we have our schedules now?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Robin handed them over. "So, I have Math first so I can walk you over to your classes even though I'll get there a little late, but if I run real fast-" She was cut off by Brick's voice.

"Wait, what kind of gentlemen would we be if we didn't lead the hot, new girls to their classes?" This sentence caused his brothers to smirk, Blossom and Bubbles to blush, but mainly Blossom and Buttercup and Robin to roll their eyes.

"None, because you are not." Robin answered.

"Well, people can change." Boomer said and extended his arm for Bubbles. "M 'lady." And they walked off with a blushing and giggling Bubbles and a smiling Boomer.

"Blossom, would you do me the honor of letting me walk you to class?" Brick asked and Blossom immediately walked along side him.

"What are you, people?!" Robin asked looking with an looking accusingly at Buttercup. Making raise her hands in defense.

"Hey, don't get me in this. They're the ones that are disgustingly sweet and charming."

"Well, we have to go." Mitch said gripping Robin's hand and leaving.

"What class do you have?" Butch asked with his ever present distant, cold look. Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows at his order but still checked.

"Chemistry." He nodded and started walking but turned back when he realized Buttercup wasn't moving.

"We don't have all day, let's go." Buttercup rolled her eyes at the harsh tone and muttered.

"This is going to be a long ass day."

* * *

**That is it! Thanks for reading and please I beg you, review.**

**See ya later and wish for a double-decker!**


	4. Cold and boring

**Yallop! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that there's this thing called school and getting awesome grades, yeah really sucks you dry. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Do own nothing!**

Chapter 4

**_Normal P.O.V_**

The girls were currently sitting in a lunch room table at 4th period lunch.

"So how was your day?" Robin asked. Blossom and Bubbles answered simultaneously

"Grea-" They were cut off by an uncommonly bored and exasperated Buttercup.

"Ugh!"

"What happened?" Blossom asked choking down a laugh from watching her tough sister feeling defeated.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened. Butch King is what happened."

"What did he do? I mean, he can't be that bad, his brothers are so nice." Bubbles said looking concerned, completely opposite from her eldest sister and their brunette friend, who were trying with all of their will to not fall to the floor laughing and roll around.

"Oh I'll tell you what he did. Nothing! That guy is so damn boring and so damn cold that when everyone was heating their experiment in Chemistry he froze everything, _while_ he was dozing off." Buttercup explained.

"Really? His brothers are so funny and pretty much charming." Blossom answered, finally sobering up.

"Well, I guess the genes like to skip some family members."

"Maybe he was just shy or something, you know? Because you're the new girl and you're so good looking." Bubbles wiggled her eyebrows, but Buttercup being Buttercup, she just rolled her eyes. "You tell us, Robin, after all you are the one that knows him."

"I would love to agree with you, Bubbles, but I'm with Buttercup in this one. Butch is a cold hearted stone but once you get to know him, he loosens up and starts to care."

"Well, I'm not going to sit around to wait for when he does open up, I'm going to sign up for some clubs so I don't have to be around you when you are hanging out and about with you're boyfriend." Buttercup said, looking at the ginger.

"Boyfriend? Buttercup you are so childish, I just met him today-" She was cut off by...well, you know by who.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Robin." Buttercup threw her head to side, motioning to Robin, who furrowed her eyebrows but couldn't hide the blush creeping into her face.

"What? No, no way, Mitch and I are just friends." Buttercup smirked, apparently going back to her normal self.

"I never said Mitch." Robin's mouth hit the floor when she realized what she said. "It wasn't that hard to figure out actually. The way you look at him, tease him, you make it pretty easy." Buttercup was surprised that she was the one to notice and say these things out loud. She wanted to wash her tongue with bleach.

"She's right you know, you are a goner." Bubbles added with Blossom and Buttercup nodding along.

They were about to say some more until they sensed people approaching, and it had to be the King quartet.

"What's up, girls?" Boomer asked sitting next to Bubbles. Brick sat next to Blossom, Mitch next to Robin and Butch wanted to stay standing but he ended up sitting next to Buttercup.

"The sky." Buttercup answered earning some snorts and laughter from the rest of the table except for Butch who didn't do either but had to hide the smile that made itself appear in his face.

Brick stopped laughing and looked at the new trio. "What are you girls doing this weekend?"

Blossom looked at him as if what he had just said was the stupidest thing ever. "We just got here yesterday, how do you want us to plan some weekend getaway?"

"You're in California, for God's sake. I bet it's way more fun than.." Mitch stopped looking for the word. He didn't find it so he just kept on with what he had. "Wherever you're from."

Bubbles looked offended at this remark. "We're from Montana, thank you very much. Plus, it is very fun, there's lakes, a lot of mountains." She turned to her sisters, looking for help.

"Beautiful scenery." The redhead said.

"Very good place to hunt." Robin and her two sisters looked at Buttercup trying to say 'You stupid head you're giving away the secret' but Buttercup was way ahead of them.

"You hunt?" Butch asked, speaking what was going through his boys' minds.

"Yeah, I prefer using a bow and arrows but Savages or Remingtons would be way more efficient for large mammals." The boys were shell shocked and so was Robin.

"So, what you're saying is that you killed animals just for the fun of it?" Boomer asked because, like the other blonde, he was a nature lover.

"That's what I said at first, but after watching Buttercup for a few moments one knows she has the talent and the skill." Bubbles stated remembering the first time she saw her sister kill an animal, she felt so sad watching the poor agonizing moose, but then kept on observing next to Blossom how she carefully came close to the animal, to check if it was really dead and how in one swift move took out the arrow and cleaned the wound. She didn't do it just for the fun of it, no, she did it because she couldn't stand just waiting around letting other people do what she could and should be doing, Bubbles knew how Buttercup felt about that. The youngest even helped carry the animal that time because she understood her sister and how being helpless was Buttercup's weakness.

"And Buttercup didn't just kill them. She killed them so we'd eat them, some of the best meals ever if I may add." Blossom stated, thinking of how she was mainly talking about the blood of the animal rather than the meat.

"Well, that was unexpected." Brick said wiping his surprisingly sweaty palms on his thighs.

"Cool." Butch said looking satisfied. "You should teach me sometime." Buttercup thought of speaking her mind, but decided to be nice and polite instead.

"Sure, although I'll have to teach you with a paintball gun." They smiled and Boomer continued with the earlier subject.

"So, you girls wanna go to the beach?" Blossom's leader mode was way on by now.

"Let's see if Buttercup doesn't get in trouble first." Buttercup rolled her eyes for what felt to be the twentieth time that day. Bubbles knew they were about to fight when Buttercup opened her mouth to reply, so she cut in.

"Sure, but we don't know much of California."

"Oh, don't worry, I can drive." Robin answered but Mitch shushed her.

"No, we pick you up at your place because we are gentlemen and also because I wanna see your house."

"Fine." The brunette answered giving up and looked at Blossom.

"Okay." Like earlier that day the three looked at Buttercup and she just shrugged so they took it as a yes, _yet again_.

"Well, I have to get you two to History," She pointed at Blossom and Buttercup "and Bubbles and I have to go to Geography, so let's get walking." They stood up, disposed of their trash and walked to the classroom. The other four boys following suit, the eight of them thinking of what a great time they will have that weekend.

* * *

**That's it! Tell me what you think, and also tell me if you want to see how the rest of the day goes or just jump to the weekend chapter. Please, R&amp;R! (Comes with torches, tridents and a bunch of random people) R&amp;R, R&amp;R, R&amp;R!**

**See ya later and blame the reaper! (From the Hunger Games not the one that harvests the crops)**


End file.
